Adventures in Equestria
by PokemonGirl0754
Summary: Dawn and her best friend Amber adventures with our favorite ponies. Will they love it there or want to go back home! Read and find out.(not really good summary but plz read)
1. Chapter 1

Sup i got a new story. Right now im in class and thought of this i hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

Feels like a regular day or is it?!

Ocs:

Dawn- black hair shoulder length, blue eyes, pale skin, and wears purple glasses.

Amber- red butt length hair, green eyes, freckles on her face

Dawns pov

*ring* *ring*

"Nooooo!" I yelled waking up from a crazy dream. Looking around i heard ringing. I looked at my alarm clock. "Shut up BOB!" I yelled throwing it out my window. Thats how most of my alarm clock go anyway. Sighing i drug myself out of bed and looked in the mirror. My hair was a total mess. I attempted to brush my hair, but in the end i was defeted and put it up in a ponytail. I put in my glasses and put on my school uniform. Which was a white shirt with a purple handkerchief, along with a purple skirt. That i despise. I hate skirts. Once i was dressed i walked down stairs. "Mom im off to school." I called. As i arived in the kitchen to get a apple i saw a note on the fridge.

It read: Me and your father are goung to be away for a week for work. i left money in the safe for you. Love mom & dad.

'That figures' i thought. Grabing a apple i walked to the door getting my bag and going to school. As i arrived i saw amber my best friend. She to was wearing her uniform. "Hey hot head." I said higging her. "Sup ice queen." She replied. We both laughed. Amber was called hot head becuase of her temper. I was called ice queen becuase of my icey glared and coldness to others i didnt like. "Did you see the new mlp episode?" I asked already knowing the answer. "The hay do you think?" She replied. "It was ok, but i almost cried when i saw discord become evil again." I said remembering it. (The episode is called twilights kingdom) "same here i thought friendship ment somthing to him." Amber said grumbling.

*ring*

"Time for another day in hell."i sighed. Amber nodded in agreement. We have first period together which was english. We were watching Lord of the Flies (the movie it rated r but watch it anyway! Its really good.) We were half way done with it then the bell rang. We said our goodbyes and parted ways until 4th period. Which happened to be history then after that we have art. Our favorite class. After art was lunch them we parted ways again she went to biology and i went to math. How i hated that class. I dont hate the subject just the people in there. I sat alone in the back. After that i have chemistry. Then the bell rings ind schools over. I walked outside waiting for Amber. "Were are you?" I asked myself getting tired of waiting. After 10min she showed up. "Finally!" I yelled. "Got held back for talking." She said sheepishly. "Lets go." I said walking to my house. As we got there i saw a silver mustang. "Whos car?" Amber asked. "My uncle's." I replied. As we walked inside i saw my uncle max sitting on the couch. "Hey uncle!" I called. "Hey there little missy." He said hugging me. "What are you here for?" I asked. "I wont be able to make it for your birthday so i brought your presents today." He said handing me 3 boxes. I opened the first one inside was a laptop. "Yes!" I cheared. "Open the others before you think me." In the second one was cosplay. There was purple wing, horn, and ears. Another score. In the last one was a fucking Discord plushie! "Hell yes!" I yelled hugging it. "Im glad you like them." My uncle said smiling. Suddenly uncle maxs phone rang. "One sec." He said opening it was he talked amber came over to sit by me looking at the plushie. "Bye." I heard my uncle say as he hung up. "Who wa it?" I asked. "Work i got to go." He said hugging me goodbye. When uncle max left me and amber walked inside. I went and got me and amber some cookie and coke as the fixed my laptop. As she worked i put on my cosply along with my wig i had in im room along with a tail the wig and tail were black with purple highlights. "Done." she called. I took the laptop and went to youtube. "Mlp marathon?" I asked. Amber nodded. We started on the very first episode were twilight goes to ponyville. Soone we fell asleep.

"Wake up Dawn!, wake up." I heard some one yell and shook me. I was up with a jolt. "What?" I asked looking at the clock it was midnight. "You dare wake me from my slummber for what reason?!" I asked/yelled. I was not a morning person. "Follow me." Amber said walking outside. I was thinking about locking her out, but im not that mean. "I dont see anyth... oh my celestia its discord!" I yelled fangirling. Good thing he wasnt awake. "Worth waking up?" Amber asked with a smirk. "Totally!" I yelled quietly.

Sorry got to end it here!

R&R plz

Im thinking about making them ponys. I have Dawn down and need one for Amber comment your thoughts of how Amber should look. And new names for the both when their ponys!


	2. Chapter 2

Sup i got a new story. Right now im in class and thought of this i hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

Feels like a regular day or is it?!

Ocs:

Dawn- black hair shoulder length, blue eyes, pale skin, and wears purple glasses.

Amber- red butt length hair, green eyes, freckles on her face

Dawns pov

I can't believe this is happening discord it at my house! (Insert fangirling scream here). Looking over at Amber I see her getting a stick. "Wha-?" I asked as she poked him with it. Most people may yell or run away, but no we just go off and do the opposite. Giggling I walk up to his tail. I sit down and start it braid it. Yep were so normal! As I tried to braid it he kept moving his tail. Tired of to moving, I jump on it and hold it still. Not my best idea. He woke up. "Were am I?" He asked flying up a bit. "At my house." I told him. "How did I get here?" He asked sitting in front of me. "I don't know. My friend Amber woke me up and we saw you out here." I explained. Then it hit me. "Were is Amber?" I ask looking around. Discord looked too. "I'll check inside." I say turning around. As I got to the door I heard discord yell. Quickly turning I see Amber giving him a death hug. Laughing I run up to them and I hugged him too! "Please let me go." He said. His face turning blue from lack of air. I felt Amber let go. I still stayed. "Let go Dawn your gonna kill him!" She yelled trying to pull me off. "No he's my squishy!" I yell hugging him tighter (if you know what that's off of review your answer and win a cookie!). "Well squishy is going to be no more if you don't let go." She said pulling me yet still giggling at the joke. "Fine." I said grumbling in defeat. "Thank you, and now I must be off it was nice meeting you I suppose." He said making a portal and quickly going threw it. Next thing I know Amber jumps threw too. Laughing like a maniac I jump threw as it closed.

Ambers pov.

As I wake up I first notice that I have a horable headache. Groaning I slowly sit up. I run my eyes with my hoof. Wait, Hoof?! I look at my reflection in a puddle. I was a red earth pony with green eyes. My freckles are no were to be seen. Trying to stand I look around to see a black earth pony with purple glasses. Dawn! I try to get up but fell. After a few trays I manage to keep myself stable. I try to walk to Dawn only to end up on the ground. Grumbling I scoot over to her. I nudge her head with my hoof. "Dawn wake up!" I say a little to loud. Only to hear a wolf howl. Crap were in the everfreeforest! "Look its discord!" I yell. Next thing I know she's up. "Were?!" She asks. "Shhh." I say. Then she notices. "Why are we ponys?" She asked. "Oh I don't know maybe it's becuase was followed discord to equestria." I sarcastically say. "Why are we in the everfreeforest?" She asks. "That I don't know." I state. "Lets try to find a way out of here." I said standing up still shaky. After a hour of trying to walk and stand we finally get it down. While we walked we looked around at the lush green scenery. "Stop!" I yell. Dawn jumps from my sudden out burst. "What?" She asks. "That." I say pointing at the poison joke. "Cool!" She yells walking up to it. "Don't you remember what happened to twi and the others?" I say as she almost touches one. "Oh." She says remembering. Sighing we walk around it. As it got dark we finally reach the end! "Finally!" I yell as I fall to the ground tired. Dawn sighed and saw a cave. "Lets sleep there tonight!" She says walking over to it. She walked into it to yell out. "Empty!" Sighing I grab sticks and lay them in the cave. I then start a fire. Dawn came up beside me and lay next to me. "What are we gonna do tomarow?" She asks looking at the fire. "Well see." I say as I fall asleep.

Sup people thanks for reading!

Who do you think they should meet first?

Anyways R & R


End file.
